


Love Me Like You Do

by memelovescaps



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Deckerstar sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, God is a Bad Dad, God is a dick, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Gets a Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Michael is a dick, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05A, Post-Season 5A, Protective Chloe Decker, Rough Sex, Sex with wings, Spoilers for Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, hurt!Lucifer, lucifer cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelovescaps/pseuds/memelovescaps
Summary: Post Season 5A. SPOILERS LUCIFER SEASON 5!God is back on Earth but Lucifer can't face him, can't face the amount of hurt and pain it causes to see his dad again. He goes to the only person he trusts in his moment of weakness, hoping beyond hope Chloe will make him feel better. And oh, she does.Or,I wanted an excuse to deal with Lucifer's incapability of saying the words, plus angel sex with wings. Because everyone needs it!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 48
Kudos: 455





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers!!  
> I'm back with the first fic of a fandom I've loved for years, Lucifer!  
> It's set right after the end of season 5A, so BEWARE OF SPOILERS.  
> ENJOY!

Chloe knew something was wrong when she blinked and Lucifer wasn’t in front of her. One second he was there, about to tell her something really very important, something she’d been waiting and wanting to hear for so long... and then, one blink and he’d disappeared.

She sniffed and looked around her. She was in the evidence room but there was something different in the air, she could feel it, the hair at the back of her neck standing on end and a shiver running down her spine. It even smelled different, but she couldn’t quite put a finger on _what_ it was exactly. She walked to the door and opened it, observing with critical eyes. Everyone seemed to be going about their business, moving papers around, taking notes, serving coffees or talking to their partners in hushed tones, a couple of telephones were ringing in the background, but something caught her eye.

She walked past a couple of detectives and she started to see signs of a fight: stacks on paper on the floor, tables turned... and then she saw it. A glass door smashed on the floor, pieces of it scattered around. The way the glass was shattered made it evident that someone had been pushed through the door, smashing it in the process, but it was strange. Chloe took a few steps towards the shattered glass and crouched next to it, inspecting it, after which she realized that the distribution was not like one would encounter when someone had been thrown through a glass door. It was as if... the body had fallen first and then the glass. It was odd. Chloe’s frown deepened when she looked around and there was no sign of Lucifer.

When she stood up again she gasped, as a large hand had caught her pinkie and ring fingers. She turned around hastily, her heart jolting in her chest with the memory of Michael stealing her in the dead of the night, but when she turned around to face the person grabbing her fingers she instantly recognized the man in front of her as Lucifer.

However, the sight of his ¿boyfriend? shocked and scared her. There was no blood on his face but he had a few contusions and his haunted eyes were looking at her through pained eyelashes.

“Hey, what happened?” she asked, taking a couple of steps towards him, her hand already on his face to inspect his wounds.

The fallen angel wasn’t looking at her. His hair was dishevelled, his purple shirt half-open and wrinkled, his jacket suit in no better state. He had deep bags under his eyes and contusions on his face, one particularly troubling on his neck that was already bruising.

“Can we... can we go home? Please”

His voice was low and strained, full of barely contained emotion. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he was about to break down here and now, his pained voice showing just how much restrain he needed to muster.

Chloe’s heart clenched at the sight and his words. She looked down at their joined hands, his was trembling against hers, it seemed he was barely holding on. She couldn’t do anything else but pull him into a hug, her arms going around his torso and hugging him tightly. She tried not to think too much of the way he almost automatically hid his face against her shoulder, his back hunched forward and allowing her to support half of his weight. She struggled to stay on her feet but she held onto him, pulling him closer.

“Shhhh it’s alright... let’s go home” she breathed close to his ear.

She heard and felt a ruffle of feathers and she knew they were flying. She closed her eyes, knowing the speed the angels flew at and not wanting to see it with her own eyes, but she almost didn’t have time to consciously think about that. When she felt solid ground under her feet once more and opened her eyes, she was standing in front of her apartment door.

“These wings might come in handy more than once” she tried to joke, but Lucifer didn’t reply as he closed his wings with a slight movement of his shoulders, disappearing as neatly as if they were never there.

His eyes were misted and vacant, far away from there. His shoulders were tense, his arms tightened and his hands balled up into fists, so she sighed and opened the door to usher him in. She would’ve taken him to the couch but it was late and she was as tired and weary as he seemed, so she placed a hand on his lower back and gently led him upstairs to her bedroom.

Lucifer was silent, completely allowing her to lead the way. Although it was a sign of complete trust and Chloe felt humbled by it, she was also concerned of just how low Lucifer was feeling. She knew what he normally did when his emotions got the best of him, and she was grateful he had turned to her and not to casual sex as a way of escaping. Yet another way Lucifer was showing her how much he appreciated her and how much he’d changed his ways.

She was beginning to feel a bit guilty about what she’d asked. When she was in the cave with Michael she felt so insecure about Lucifer’s feelings for her, but now that he was in front of her and very obviously distressed, she wasn’t so sure that it was right of her to ask those words out of him.

Chloe observed the devil in front of her, it was obvious that something had happened to Lucifer in the time it took her to blink, something terrible and by the looks of it, something to do with his celestial family. Michael most likely had returned, and from his state, Lucifer had fought him again.

Chloe sighed, resisting the temptation to run a hand through her hair, and gently nudged Lucifer towards the bed.

“Take off your jacket and vest, you’ll be more comfortable”

Her concern spiked up when Lucifer, without uttering a single word, started to take his suit jacket off and proceeded to unbutton his black vest. He really must’ve been in a very bad place when he hadn’t cracked one of his usual sexual jokes, and Chloe observed him with her eyebrows furrowed.

 _What the hell happened?_ she thought.

But she didn’t have time to react. Suddenly Lucifer threw the vest to the floor at the other end of the room in anger, a painful wail coming out of his throat as he screamed in rage and grabbed his shirt and pulled, ripping it apart in seconds and throwing the pieces in different directions of the room. She stood where she was, a few feet away from him, as she saw him panting and then, as soon as the anger had come it disappeared, leaving a depleted and sad devil on its wake.

She saw with a broken heart her Lucifer, her ever joking and cheerful partner, let his body sink on the bed, his head hung low and his shoulders hunched forward. Defeated. His elbows were pinned against his knees and his long, slender fingers went towards his hair. He grabbed it and pulled in an attempt to silence the sobs that started to wrack his body. Chloe gulped, trying to go past the lump that had suddenly appeared on her throat when she heard a low, deep muffled sob coming from him.

She walked towards the bed slowly, trying not to startle him, and let her body sink down on the mattress next to him. She didn’t hear another sound, Lucifer’s lips were closed shut and pressed into a thin line, not letting another sound escape them, but she could see his shoulders heaving with each silent sob. She could see his muscles tensing underneath his skin, with no clothes to cover them, his clenched jaw and tense shoulders, his fingers grabbing and pulling his hair so hard it was distressing. She couldn’t sit there and do nothing.

Her hand went towards the hand on his hair, noticing how it was trembling, and rested atop of his hand. With slow, gentle movement she grabbed his fingers and one by one she disentangled them from his hair, freeing them and taking his hand down to rest it on her lap.

“It’s okay, Lucifer” she whispered. She was still sitting on the bed with her legs dangling down, but she shifted so she was facing him instead, crossing her legs and leaning forward so her face was near his. She rested her forehead against the side of his head, her other hand grabbing his naked shoulder to support her weight “whatever happened you’re safe here. We’re both safe...”

She moved her face a bit lower and rested her lips against his stubbly cheek, kissing the skin repeatedly in an attempt to bring him calm.

Then, the air changed and Chloe emitted a surprised yelp when she felt her body being dragged forward. In a strong and surprisingly fast movement, _although she shouldn't have been, he’s the devil for god’s sake_ Lucifer had shifted on the bed to face Chloe, stretching his legs on the mattress, and had lifted her and placed her on his lap. She was confused by the position they were in, as she was straddling him and her legs were on each side of his body, but she guessed he needed to feel as close to her as possible.

If that alone wasn’t enough, she was more surprised when he wrapped his arms around her mid-drift, pressing his body against hers. Chloe sitting on his lap made the height difference almost disappear, and Lucifer took advantage of that to hide his face on her shoulder, her hair protecting it from the cruelty of the world. She felt his arms tightening their embrace and his body, hot to the touch, starting to slightly tremble.

“Hey, it’s okay...” Chloe whispered in a tender voice, suddenly reacting and responding to the embrace by passing her arms around his back, pulling him against her protectively.

He didn’t react but she heard him take shaky breaths and knew she needed to do much more than that. One of her hands travelled to the top of his head, her fingers tangling up in his messy black hair and caressing each strand with gentle movements. In all the years since he’d known Lucifer, she’d learnt to recognize how he was feeling by the state of his hair and by the emotions she could read in his eyes. She learnt that his hair was perfectly neat and combed when being his regular self, but sticking in all directions when distressed or angry. And now she could tell just how desperate, fearful and hurt he was feeling by how he’d been pulling at his strands, leaving a messy mop on the top of his head.

So, her fingers played with each lock, smoothing the hair and bringing it back to a sort of decent state. She took her time, not showing any sign of rush as she held him and caressed his hair, helping Lucifer calm down his racing heart. Her other hand caressed his back, going up and down from the base of his spine towards his shoulder blades, still amazed that the scars she’d seen when she’d met him were no longer there. The skin was as smooth as if they were never there and as if he didn’t have a pair of beautiful white wings hidden in him.

“It’s... my dad”

Chloe’s fingers stopped immediately. For a second she thought she was already imagining things since Lucifer’s voice was no more than a whisper. But the way he was clutching at her told her that no, she’d heard well.

“Y-your dad? You mean, like... actual...”

“Yeah, actual God” Lucifer answered, his voice muffled somewhat by her hair. She felt and heard him sniffle and clear his throat “I’m not sure what Michael’s plan was but I wasn’t the only one he was messing with. He was also triggering Amenadiel and he turned Maze against us. We were fighting him when dad showed up”

“Wait, he turned Maze against you and you fought? And you mean that God came down to Earth to stop you? I thought he’d never done that, like... ever” Chloe felt her eyebrows raised, still incapable of believing the news.

“Oh, he hadn’t. He’d always sent one of us to do his deeds. Until today” Lucifer responded, his voice flat and detached.

Chloe had a million questions running through her head, like what had Michael done to convince Maze to turn against him or why they had fought, but now it was obviously not the time to ask them. She looked to her right, trying to see something of his face, but couldn’t. She let her nails scrap against his scalp, gently reminding him of where he was and who he was with.

If she’d learnt anything in the years she’d had Lucifer in her life, was that when Lucifer’s dad was concerned, he didn’t deal well with his feelings. He had a lot of unresolved issues and anger against him, and it came out in the worst ways and even worse times.

“How did you feel when you saw him?”

“I was... I felt...” Lucifer stopped, catching a few ragged breaths. Chloe kept scraping his scalp and shushed, giving him time “I was t-terrified”

Chloe felt as if a dagger was piercing her heart when she heard Lucifer’s voice breaking. He gasped for air and pulled her even tighter against him, his impossibly strong arms tightening his grip on her as he struggled to breathe and not let sobs come out of his throat.

But she couldn’t see him fight against his emotions any longer. Her fingers resumed their caresses on his hair, trying to bring him some peace and calm as he shook his head.

“I was so afraid, Chloe, he... I couldn’t stay, I couldn’t...”

And then a sob escaped his lips. He tried to contain it, he really tried, but once that one managed to break the barrier, he wasn’t strong enough to keep the rest of them inside. He pressed his body against Chloe’s, a gut-wrenching wail coming from deep in his throat, breaking the silence, as she noticed her shirt becoming wet with his tears. She ignored the huge pain in her chest when seeing, hearing and _feeling_ Lucifer’s heart breaking and she let her instinct take over, her arms protectively surrounding him and one of her hands pressed against his back, pulling him tight against her. Her fingers drew circles on his back, going back to her gentle massage from the base of his spine to his shoulder blades, squeezing and pressing against his skin until he felt his sobs somewhat dying down.

Then, suddenly, he pulled her away a few inches and grabbed her black blouse, pulling with great urgency.

“Lucifer, what is it?” she asked, one of her hands grabbing his to stop him. He was avoiding her gaze but kept trying to get the blouse off her body.

“I need... I need to feel you... closer...” he breathed, and understanding fell over Chloe.

She grabbed his hands in her own and, very slowly, took them to her chest, where the buttons of the blouse were. She guided him to unbutton them one by one, calmly and not giving into Lucifer’s urgency but complying to his need. When the blouse was opened his hands grabbed the seam and pulled, taking it off and throwing it on the floor, not really caring where it landed. Then Chloe opened her arms and he threw himself at her, trusting she’d catch him. And she did. She pulled him against her, feeling a tingling sensation everywhere their skin met. His body was incredibly hot to the touch and she could feel it slightly trembling.

“I’m right here, Lucifer” she whispered, nuzzling his temple with her nose and leaving a kiss on the rough skin “right here... not going anywhere...”

She wasn’t sure he was listening but she held him and spoke to him in hushed tones anyway, feeling the skin on her shoulder getting wet with his tears. His sobs were silent once more but she knew he was crying because of the ragged breaths he took, his tears falling down his cheeks towards her skin and the way he was holding onto her like a lifeline.

He was clutching at her so tight it was starting to become uncomfortable, but she let him nonetheless. She had the feeling that if she made a movement now he’d take it as rejection and would disappear, and she wasn’t about to make that mistake. She was relieved enough as it was that he’d come to her instead of fleeing and trying to find comfort in casual sex as he normally did.

However, the longer Lucifer stayed with his face hidden against her shoulder, the more worried Chloe was becoming.

“Lucifer... please tell me what I can do to help...” she whispered against his ear a while later “I hate to see you like this...”

He sniffled once and she heard him clear his throat, his voice came out brittle.

“There’s nothing to be done... dad showed up with his celestial halo and cleaned up our mess, as usual”

 _Celestial halo..._ that gave Chloe an idea. She smiled and pushed him away just a few inches, enough to be able to speak to him.

“Lucifer. Look at me please” she told him. She didn’t voice it as an order and she made sure her voice was soft and full of understanding, but she knew Lucifer was very responsive to her giving orders. And so he did, almost immediately his face moved away from his hidden place.

She cupped his cheeks with both hands, taking her time to further calm him while wiping away the tears of his eyes with her thumbs. She observed his face, all red and blotchy, glassy and tear-stricken eyes, full of pain. It hurt her so much to see him like this.

“Open your wings, please” she said. Lucifer’s eyes shot up at her request, one of his eyebrows raised up in question and surprise. She smiled and nodded “open them” she repeated, her confident tone showing that she knew what she was doing.

She saw him twitching his shoulders and she heard a _whoosh_ sound a split second before the most beautiful white wings appeared from his back. She’d seen them a few times before but she was always left speechless at the sight of them, she couldn’t deny they were gorgeous with their celestial white colour, the wings so big they had to be half-closed to fit into the space of her bedroom. She smiled sweetly, her left hand still on his cheek while the other hand went towards the back of his shoulder, where his right wing was.

The moment her fingertips brushed against the feathers she felt a shiver down her spine, and she knew Lucifer had felt it too, as the feathers themselves trembled at her touch and his throat let out a deep, low moan.

“Now, Lucifer, close them around us” she instructed, and she used her hand to draw a motion in the air of a circle.

She moved closer to him when she felt his feathers touching the sensitive skin on her back, and she cupped his cheeks again pulling his head down so their foreheads were touching, resting against each other, their breathings mixing in the almost non-existent air separating them. As the wings were closing in around them the light that illuminated the room became dimmer and dimmer until Chloe could barely see anything. She smirked and placed one of her hands on his chest, feeling him jerk slightly at the contact of her cold hands against his hot skin. She pressed her open palm against him, staying in silent for a moment as she focused on breathing deeply and felt his pulse drumming on his chest against her fingertips, noticing how Lucifer tried to regulate his breathing to match her own.

She leaned over and gently kissed his lips, her heart beating faster as she felt him responding to it avidly. His lips were addictive, same as his expert tongue, but she kept a clear head, and soon she pulled away slightly.

“Do you see this, Lucifer?” she asked, her voice merely a hushed tone, not needing to speak up having him so close “your wings created a perfect cocoon, and we’re protected and safe here. Nothing and nobody can hurt you, not even _him_ ”

She stopped and let the silence come over them, giving him time to process her words. She knew he felt betrayed and hurt by things his father had done to him, she only knew the one story everyone knew about God kicking the Devil out of Heaven and casting him to Hell. But from the way he’d always talked about him, God had hurt Lucifer in more ways than one, and he needed a safe place to escape.

“Whenever you feel it, whenever it is too much, just remember this. Remember that there’s always a place where it’s safe to return to, and I’ll always be here waiting for you...”

There was very little light coming through his feathers, but now that her eyes had got used to the darkness she could see that there was something glistening in his eyes and it didn’t take long to guess what it was. She allowed her fingertips to touch his left eye and brush the tears away as she heard Lucifer’s sniffling and clear his throat.

“Thank you” they were two simple, overused words, but for Lucifer, those were one of the most heartfelt things he’d ever said. She smiled and leaned over to plant a kiss on the tip of his nose.

“Now you need to sleep, but tomorrow we’re going with Linda” she whispered, moving her face to his right and kissing his cheek, enjoying the touch of his light stubble.

“Linda? Why?”

“I know you’ve made a lot of progress with her, but you’ve been dancing around the topic of your dad for years” Chloe answered, still with her face close to his “you need to talk about it, you need to allow yourself to deal with the pain first before you can recover from it”

“I don’t want to recover, I want to... I need to forget, I need to...”

“Shhhh” she silenced him, placing a finger on his lips to shush him.

She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her lap, gently massaging the knuckles with her fingers. It was imperative for her that Lucifer remained calm, and she didn’t stop her massage on his fingers until he’d taken a few deep breaths again and felt somewhat better.

“I know you want to forget, Lucifer. I know you’ve been running away from it for thousands of years” Chloe told him “but now he’s here and you can’t run away any longer. You need to face it and accept it, before facing him, and I know Linda can help you”

He seemed to be thinking about it, his creased brow and narrowed eyes told her he wasn’t convinced. Of course, he was scared, he’d been fighting against and running away from the pain and memories for aeons.

“Lucifer, remember how strong you are. You are incredibly powerful and resilient. Once you unlock these feelings and get past them... you’ll be unstoppable” she whispered, nuzzling his temple with her nose. He nodded, but he didn’t react “and you won’t be alone in this, alright? I’ll be with you every step of the way”

“Will you... come with me to Linda’s?”

“I can come” she answered “but I think it’ll work best if I’m not inside and let her help you the best way she can.”

His face fell at her answer, though, so she gently nuzzled his nose to call his attention.

“But I’ll drive you there and I’ll be right outside the door. I promise. If you need me I’ll get in with you”

“I do... I do need you” he whispered before he pulled her again into a tight hug.

She was surprised at how upset Lucifer was and how openly he was telling her about his vulnerability, about his need. He had never admitted to needing anything other than satisfy his carnal desires - which he did plenty of times thank you very much - but this... this Lucifer was different. Seeing his dad after so long had definitely taken a toll on him, so much so that he’d fled the scene and had come seeking for her. She liked to think she knew Lucifer, and she knew there was nothing that would make him turn his back, absolutely nothing but fear.

And then, her arms stilled and her heart stopped beating momentarily when it suddenly dawned on her how stupid she had been for forcing Lucifer to tell her something he wasn’t ready to say. She realized with shame that Lucifer may be indestructible again but the way he was clinging to her, the way he was clutching at her like a lifeline, all of that told everything Chloe needed to know about his vulnerability.

A profound sense of shame washed over her as she felt his strong arms surrounding her, his shoulders heaving with each inhale and exhale and how he tried to steel himself and not start sobbing again. She noticed the skin in her neck getting wet as Lucifer hid his face, partially hidden by her hair, and she felt how he rubbed his forehead against her as if he wanted to impregnate himself with her scent. As if he was trying to get rid of everything that wasn’t hers.

She felt a pang in her heart when she realized how selfish and stupid she had been, and how Michael had played with her fears. She gasped in horror and shame as she remembered how many times Lucifer had shown her he loved her, not with words but with deeds. And she knew, she was painfully aware, _she had bloody told him she understood_ how difficult it was for Lucifer to talk about his feelings, to talk about love, pain, abandonment, heartbreak... she knew all of that and still, she had let Michael get into her head and tap into her fears, not realizing that Lucifer had much bigger fears than her own. She felt like flogging herself for being so stupid and malleable, for giving Michael the chance to play with her heart the way he wanted to, when she just _knew_ how much Lucifer cared and loved her. She just had to open her eyes and see.

She was taken out of her musings when she felt Lucifer’s hug turning more fierce and his lips kissing and biting her neck, even as soft whimpers escaped his mouth. She moved her face out of the way, giving him complete access to her skin as he nibbled, sucked, licked and kissed every inch of her neck. The kisses turned hungrier, the bites fiercer, and soon he felt Lucifer’s bulge against her parts, rubbing up and down in a rapid motion. Chloe realized what he needed and smiled, wanting to help Lucifer and atone for what she’d done to him, for pushing him to do something he clearly wasn’t ready to do.

His hands went towards her pants, grabbing the waistbandand pulling. She lifted her bum enough for Lucifer to yank them down in a swift movement, and suddenly she was left exposed, clad only in her bra and socks. She smirked and looked at his face, smiling playfully.

“I’m at a disadvantage” she joked before her hands went towards his belt and yanked it open.

She couldn’t say she knew how Lucifer had done it, it must’ve been his celestial superhuman strength, because suddenly she was on his lap again and he was kissing her full on the mouth, but her bra had disappeared and he was without clothes, a tingling sensation let her know just how _naked_ Lucifer really was. The kiss was aggressive, hungry and demanding, no trace of his previous sweet and gentle lover that had taken her their first night together. This was a different Lucifer, a needier Lucifer, and it was obvious from the kiss but also from the way his trembling hands roamed around her body, pulling her closer and closer to him as he rutted against her with an animalistic, unsteady rhythm; his feathers ruffling and rustling with each movement of their owner.

He was hot to the touch and desperate to get release, she could feel his erection under her, only the rubbing sensation sending her pleasure spreading from her parts. She kissed him as hungrily as him, not asking him to stop or relent, but raising to his level. Her tongue came out to play with his, starving for contact and teasing, but she knew not to play with fire when one of Lucifer’s hands travelled to the back of her head and held it there, deepening the kiss and preventing her from moving her face away. The moan her throat emitted when Lucifer’s tongue touched hers was otherworldly, and she moaned harder when his teeth captured her lower lip and bit, so strongly she could swear he had drawn blood. She couldn’t say for sure, though, for he didn’t relent and if there was any blood on her lips, he drank it as avidly as he drank from his hip flask.

His lips soon left hers and she ran her tongue along them, feeling them bulgy and wet, when her breath suddenly hitched as Lucifer sucked in on her neck. He sucked and sucked until it began to hurt, and she was sure what he was doing. He was _marking_ her, leaving a tangible lovebite to remind everyone, but most importantly himself, that she was his. That she’d given herself to him, and he’d given himself to her.

“Do it, Lucifer” he whispered near his ear. One of her hands travelled to the back of his hair, running the fingers through his mop until he grabbed a lock and pulled “do it. Fill me up”

Lucifer growled at her demand and the last thing Chloe felt was his strong arms lifting her up, as he buried himself inside in one sharp but precise movement. She froze and a gasp erupted from her, no amount of wetness in her parts having prepared her for such an entrance, but it wasn’t as painful as she imagined. She felt Lucifer’s ragged breath against her shoulder, his hands were grabbing her biceps in an attempt to control and steel himself and she ran her fingers through his hair again, this time more calmly.

Then he moved his face away from her and looked at her. She returned the gaze and was amazed to see, in the dim light coming in through the feathers, that his pupils were so dilated she could only see black. His forehead had beads of sweat and he was biting his lower lip, trying to muffle the desperate sounds that reverberated from his throat.

“Don’t do that” she whispered, then he nibbled on his earlobe “I want to hear you lose control...”

She’d learnt that Lucifer wasn’t too vocal when he was having sex, allowing her to lead and do as she pleased, but he moaned when Chloe kissed him hungrily, biting his lower lip just as he’d done previously and eating away his now audible sounds. Her lips travelled from his lips to his jaw, nibbling and kissing all the way until his ear, and he bit the earlobe exciting a lustful whine from Lucifer’s throat.

“Move...” she rasped, and Lucifer obeyed.

He grabbed her from the hips and lifted her up, almost exiting, to then bury himself inside her once more. He grunted and she moaned, feeling her inside muscles twitch to accommodate him, and she moved her legs so she could help him. However, he grunted in response and grabbing her he opened his wings and pushed her until she fell onto the mattress, leaning down over her while his hands were at either side of her head, supporting his weight so he wouldn’t crush her.

When he was satisfied with that position he moved once again, this time finding a steady rhythm quite soon. Chloe was having a hard time focusing on his face, his movements and delicious sounds making her going crazy, her toes curling against the pressure she felt in her lower belly and her parts. She pushed down in one of Lucifer’s thrusts and she gasped in pleasure, her legs curling around his ass to pull him closer.

“I want to feel all of you...” she whispered as she reached and kissed him desperately, Lucifer returned the kiss rather sloppily “I said, all of you!”

With one movement Chloe pushed Lucifer’s arms out of the way and he fell onto her, grunting in response. Her arms surrounded him and pinned him against her, one of her arms around his neck and the other around his lower back, her fingers barely touching the base of his wings. His head rested against her chest as he buried his face between her breasts, breathing hard with each thrust; and Chloe began to moan, this new angle giving her even more pleasure than before, and allowed him to find a rhythm he was comfortable with. Her mind was hazy with the feelings and sensations, she couldn’t think or process anything but the amazing sense of completion with each thrust. She gasped and sank her nails against his skin when Lucifer’s thumb found her engorged clit and began rubbing it incessantly and at a fast pace, while his lips grabbed one of her nipples and began to suck and lick around the areola.

The pressure was building, and it became too much when suddenly he bit her nipple, his thumb rubbing against his clit and his thrust touched that point inside her that made her lose her mind. She pulled him down against her and bit the skin of his shoulder as all of a sudden she lost all sense of the real world and fell onto the arms of pleasure, distantly feeling how his thrusts never stopped and helped her ride the waves of her orgasm. Soon after she heard his throat let out a low, deep moan and she knew he had reached his peak too, his feathers trembling as the wings opened completely, crashing against Chloe’s furniture.

It took her a while until she slowly became aware of her surroundings and started to take deep breaths, her fast heartbeat returning to a more stable pace, and she opened her eyes and looked down. Her angel and lover seemed to be completely spent, his wings moving on his back with each breath he took, and she ran her fingers through his hair to call his attention.

His eyes shot up at the movement and Chloe smiled when he saw his expression of pure bliss, calm and satisfaction.

“Welcome back” she whispered as she reached and placed a chaste kiss on his wet lips. He returned the kiss and smiled, exhaling against her as he closed his eyes and pulled away from her slowly. She resisted the temptation to whine at the sudden loss.

“Hi” he answered when they broke the kiss “did I hurt you?”

Chloe smiled and shook her head.

“No, you didn’t” she answered “I’m not gonna break Lucifer... in fact I enjoyed it...”

She smirked and Lucifer broke into giggles, his deep laughter reverberating through his chest, with such happiness and comfort that it reached his eyes, now glistening for a different reason.

“You are amazing, my Chloe...” he whispered before he leaned down and kissed her again, this time sweetly and slowly. She responded in the same way, running her fingers through his dishevelled hair.

After they broke the kiss he rested his face against her chest, his ear close to her collarbone as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes, listening to her steady heartbeat in her chest. She placed one arm under her head and the other stayed in his hair, carding her fingers through the locks until she realized that he had fallen asleep.

She reached with one hand to the lamp on her nightstand and switched it off, breathing deeply as she closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her, her arms pulling her Devil against her in a protective embrace. The feathers of his wings ruffled with each movement of his breathing and she focused on the caresses they provided her skin, and soon, she was out to the world as well. He never closed his wings that night, and her arms never stopped their embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!  
> Kudos and reviews very much appreciated.  
> If you want to find me, hit me up on twitter or tumblr at @memelovescaps.


End file.
